Après Le Voile
by Aigie-san
Summary: "J'étais… au début, ou peut-être au milieu, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, de Rien. Un Rien blanc. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une odeur, pas une image. Rien à percevoir. Je n'étais… nulle part. J'étais dans une sorte de bulle, à marcher au-dessus de Rien. A ne Rien ressentir. Pourtant, j'avais conservé tous mes souvenirs." [SirReg léger] [Un peu Drama, un peu Humor.]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Après Le Voile**

C'était un espace blanc, brumeux, vaporeux, aveuglant. Mes yeux eurent du mal à s'habituer à l'importante lumière qui les motivait à se fermer, quels que fussent mes efforts pour les maintenir ouverts. Mais finalement, après de longues minutes de lutte acharnée, la tâche de regarder où je me trouvais désormais fut bien plus aisée. J'étais… au début, ou peut-être au milieu, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, de Rien. Un Rien blanc. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas une odeur, pas une image. Rien à percevoir. Je n'étais… nulle part. J'étais dans une sorte de bulle, à marcher au-dessus de Rien. A ne Rien ressentir. Pourtant, j'avais conservé tous mes souvenirs. Je savais que le combat devait encore faire rage au ministère. Je savais qu'Harry était toujours en danger. Et je savais que j'étais mort, passé à travers le Voile. Malgré tout, je n'avais ni inquiétude ni colère. Ce n'était pourtant pas du calme, pas de la paix. Ce n'était Rien. Rien au centre de Rien. Néant des choses physiques et spirituelles. Cependant, j'étais là. J'étais bien là. Et je n'étais pas Rien, moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la moindre question ; les brumes se dispersèrent devant moi, formant un grand couloir toujours blanc, toujours vaporeux. Nuageux. Et je vis deux silhouettes se profiler. Elles s'affirmèrent de plus en plus tandis qu'elles couraient vers moi. Je les reconnus et mon cœur fit un bond, abîmant le Rien qui taisait mes sentiments.

-James ! Lily ! M'écriai-je, tandis qu'instinctivement je faisais tomber la barrière invisible qui fermait ma bulle.

Ils me rejoignirent et me sautèrent dessus. Nous nous étreignîmes. James riait à gorge déployée.

-Oh, merde ! Vieux frère ! Tu es mort ! Tu es bien mort !

-Oui. Oui, je… crois.

J'étais un peu perdu. Heureux de les revoir, mais perdu tout de même.

-J'ai envie de te dire que t'as mis un sacré fichu temps à nous retrouver, mais d'un autre côté, toi aussi t'as mis les pieds ici bien trop tôt !

-Oui. Oui, trop tôt. Merde, James. Je suis mort.

Je le savais depuis que je me trouvais dans cette bulle, et pourtant, c'était comme si je venais juste de le réaliser. J'étais mort. Putain. Je m'étais fait tuer.

[… … …]

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il y avait de Temps, en ces lieux. Disons que nous savions qu'il défilait en bas, chez les vivants, mais qu'il n'avait aucun impact sur nous. Alors, rapidement, on oubliait. Mais Lily ne perdait pas le compte pour autant. Jamais. Car chaque jour qui passait était un jour que son fils vivait. L'instinct maternel, quelque chose comme ça. A James et elle, j'avais parlé d'Harry, d'à quel point il grandissait bien, ressemblait à son père, était courageux et toutes ces choses qui faisaient que j'étais fier de mon filleul. Évidemment, je ne leur avais pas dit comme il avait souffert chez les Dursley, mais ils s'en doutaient.

Eux, ils m'avaient raconté comment fonctionnait cet endroit, comment on pouvait ouvrir le chemin vers d'autres bulles. Les privées, les « chambres » dépendaient uniquement de la volonté de leur propriétaire, mais il était possible de « taper à la porte » en ouvrant des couloirs. Pour les publiques, on pouvait y aller et venir à volonté et y croiser beaucoup d'autres personnes, parfois des connaissances, souvent des inconnus. Dans sa bulle personnelle, on pouvait faire presque tout et n'importe quoi. Et même s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin, la plupart des gens invoquaient de la nourriture. James et Lily avaient reproduit leur maison. Il y avait même le lit d'Harry à l'étage, mais il était vide, bien sûr. On ne pouvait pas invoquer des choses trop complexes comme les êtres vivants.

Mais depuis je ne savais plus combien de temps que j'étais ici, j'avais bien vu que James et Lily me cachaient quelque chose. Ils étaient parmi mes meilleurs amis, James étant comme un frère pour moi. Ils ne pouvaient rien me dissimuler sans que je ne me rende compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et comme j'étais chez eux, invité pour le déjeuner, et que la patience n'était pas ma qualité première…

-Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez me dire de si embarrassant que vous affichez si souvent cet air gêné de « Oh, Sirius, si tu savais... », hm ?

James se figea, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche à demi-ouverte. Puis il la posa et se raidit. Il se racla la gorge et toussa un peu. Lily aussi avait lâché ses couverts pour se redresser. Le silence s'était abattu si fort que j'en avais mal au crâne.

-James ?… Lily ?…, les appelai-je, suspicieux.

Lily se leva.

-Dis-lui, toi, fit-elle à l'adresse de son époux qui hoqueta.

-M-moi ?!

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, disparaissant à l'étage.

-Jaaames…, grondai-je.

-Eh… Écoute, vieux frère, dit-il, manifestement très mal à l'aise.

-Je ne fais que ça, regarde. Je n'ai jamais été aussi attentif de ma vie.

Il remua sur sa chaise.

-Tu sais, on ne peut pas savoir qui est mort et qui ne l'est pas. Mais Lily, depuis que nous sommes ici, essaye tous les jours d'ouvrir des couloirs menant vers certaines bulles. Bien sûr, si la bulle de la personne n'existe pas, le couloir ne s'ouvre pas. Alors quand l'autre jour elle a voulu rejoindre ta bulle et que le chemin s'est révélé, on a vraiment été très… surpris.

-Quel rapport ? Quel maudit rapport, James ?…

-Eh bien, eh… Eh bien… Comment dire ? Bien avant que tu n'arrives ici… Un jour que Lily faisait sa ronde… Elle a voulu savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ton frère, tu sais, qui avait disparu…

-Mon Mangemort de frère s'étant évanoui dans la nature, ayant fui, parce que c'était un lâche, oui, mais encore ?

Mes mains tremblaient. Parce que je détestais mon cadet. Ce couard, arrogant, Serpentard, Mangemort…

-Il ne… s'est pas _exactement «_ évanoui dans la nature ». Il est ici. Il a une bulle.

-Bien fait pour lui, répliquai-je du tac au tac.

Et là… Et là, le regard de mon meilleur ami s'assombrit.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il n'a pas fui. Il n'a jamais fui. Il est mort. Jeune. Vraiment jeune. Je veux dire. Il n'a pas « disparu ». Il a été assassiné. Sauvagement.

J'étais légèrement ébranlé, mais pas de quoi revoir ma vision du monde.

-C'est lui qui t'a raconté ça ? L'interrogeai-je, moqueur.

-Oh… Il ne risque pas de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit…, murmura James.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il poursuivit.

-Est-ce que Lily et moi t'avons déjà expliqué que nous tombons ici sous l'exacte apparence que nous avons au moment de mourir mais qu'avec un peu de concentration, de volonté, il est possible d'ôter de notre corps les marques laissées par la cause de notre décès ?

-Non, mais une vieille dame morte dans un horrible accident de la route m'en a fait la démonstration. Pourquoi ?

James se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla.

-Il faut que tu voies ça par toi-même. Va à la bulle de ton frère. Moi je ne peux pas.

Je me levai donc à mon tour et appelai de mes souhaits la bulle de mon cadet. Un couloir s'ouvrit et je m'y engageai. Il se refermait au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. J'arrivai bientôt à la bulle de mon frère. Les brumes l'entourant étaient tellement épaisses que je n'y voyais pas à un mètre devant moi. C'était à peine si je pouvais discerner mon propre corps. Aussi, je me heurtai inévitablement à la barrière de la bulle et grognai.

-Regulus. Ouvre-moi. C'est Sirius.

Personne ne me répondit, mais je savais qu'il était là. Sinon, il n'y aurait pas eu de barrière et j'aurais eu accès à une bulle entièrement vide.

-Regulus. Je sais très bien comment les choses fonctionnent ici. Je sais que tu es là. Que tu m'entends. Ouvre.

Mais cet insupportable crétin continua à faire la sourde oreille. Je tapai du poing sur la barrière.

-Putain ! Je te retrouve à peine et tu me fatigues déjà ! Ouvre ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Les brumes s'intensifièrent. Il ne voulait vraiment pas me voir.

-Regulus, bordel ! Retire cette foutue barrière ! Toi et moi savons que je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu n'aies cédé !

J'allai continuer à crier, mais une petite voix se fit entendre. Une toute petite voix. Fragile. Timide. Avec des pleurs dedans.

-Pars…

Je crus bien halluciner. Alors je demandai bêtement ;

-Regulus ? C'est bien _toi_?

-Va-t-en…

Ce n'était pas possible. Cette voix… suppliante, sanglotante, terrifiée… Ne pouvait pas être celle de mon frère. Pas du frère que j'avais connu, en tout cas. Pourtant, si le couloir s'était ouvert, s'il m'avait conduit jusqu'ici, c'était que la personne tapie dans ces vapeurs nuageuses était bel et bien celle que je recherchais.

-Je ne partirai pas. Et tu le sais, insistai-je, curieux, oui, mais avec une désagréable pointe d'appréhension au creux du ventre.

-Laisse-moi…

-Regulus…, m'obstinai-je, irrité.

-LAISSE-MOI ! Hurla si soudainement mon frère que je sursautai et reculai.

Et il vira hystérique.

-PARS ! VA-T-EN ! LAISSE-MOI ! PARS ! VA-T-EN ! LAISSE-MOI ! PARS ! VA-T-EN ! LAISSE-MOI ! PARS ! VA-T-EN ! LAISSE-MOI ! PARS ! VA-T-EN ! LAISSE-MOI !

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, de mon après-vie, je fuis. A toutes jambes. Je retournai dans la bulle de James et Lily. Mon meilleur ami m'y attendait, toujours au même endroit, mais un peu plus serein que lorsque je l'avais quitté. Il me sourit tristement.

\- « Pars. », « Va-t-en. », « Laisse-moi. », récita-t-il. C'est tout ce qu'il a jamais dit. Il n'a ôté ses brumes qu'une fois. J'étais venu avec Lily. On essayait de le persuader tant bien que mal de sortir. Il… Il…

James pâlit.

-Lily s'est évanouie, et moi, j'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir. Et même avec tout le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis, je n'arrive pas à chasser cette image de ma tête. Sirius… Quoi que ton frère ait fait… Il ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Il…

-Quoi ? L'invitai-je à compléter, le souffle court.

-Il a… Il a été…

Mon meilleur ami écarquilla les yeux.

-Je suis désolé.

Et il rejoignit Lily à l'étage. Moi, je restai planté là, comprenant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé et que j'étais passé à côté. Quelque chose de pourtant tellement ignoble que même mes amis refusaient d'en parler. Je me rendis dans ma bulle, invoquant la chambre que j'avais quand je vivais chez les parents de James. Je m'assis sur mon lit. Je tremblais. De rage. Parce que mon cadet était un partisan des forces du mal, un énième Serpentard imbu de lui-même et croyant à la soi-disant supériorité que lui apportait son sang « pur ». Et malgré ça… Je me demandais _q_ _ui_ avait fait _quoi_ à mon _frère_.

[… … …]

Je marchais vers la bulle de mon cadet, m'efforçant de respirer normalement. S'il était toujours traumatisé par sa mort, cela voulait dire que le Rien n'avait pas eu d'effet sur lui. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Est-ce qu'il était possible que les décès trop violents soient suffisamment puissants pour rejeter l'emprise du Rien ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était mon frère lui-même qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, repoussait le Rien afin de s'enterrer dans l'horreur de ses derniers instants ? Un peu des deux, sûrement. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans ce cas, je devais le convaincre de laisser le Rien faire son travail. Mais il ne m'avait jamais écouté de notre vivant alors je ne voyais pas pourquoi il le ferait maintenant. Néanmoins, après avoir une nouvelle fois pris la barrière de plein fouet, je m'assis en tailleur, bras croisés.

-Salut petite teigne. Me revoilà.

Silence.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis _tellement_ heureux de te revoir, je t'en roulerais une pelle, tiens.

… Qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Répugnant à souhait. Imaginant son expression dégoûtée, j'eus du mal à me retenir de rire.

-Bon, bon, bon. Je te dirais bien que je n'ai pas que ça à faire mais malheureusement pour toi, et surtout pour moi, on a _l'éternité_ devant nous, maintenant, donc…

-Pars…

Cette voix. Seigneur, cette voix. Je tentai de me concentrer sur le fait que je haïssais son propriétaire, mais mon cœur demeurait lourd.

-Eh ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai inventé ma propre version de la chanson du Choixpeau ! T'es prêt ? Si vous êtes un odieux connard, oui vous irez à Serpentard ! Si vous aimez les bains de sang, oui vous tuerez pleins d'innocents ! Si à Serpentard vous allez, vous apprendrez à torturer ! Et les corps de tous vos rivaux, vous les jetterez dans vos cachooots~ ! Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il ne réagisse pas. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour qu'il ne fasse pas tomber la barrière pour me sauter à la gorge et me rouer de coups.

-Va-t-en…

Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Je me remis sur mes deux pieds pour me jeter contre la barrière, y fracassant mon épaule à plusieurs reprises, essayant vainement de la forcer.

-REGULUS. OUVRE. CETTE. BULLE !

-Laisse-moi…

-REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK ! OUVRE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT !

-LAISSE-MOI !

Et encore une fois, je fus contraint au repli lorsqu'il perdit complètement les pédales. Mais je revins à la charge le jour suivant, et le jour d'après, et le jour encore d'après, pendant peut-être des semaines, ou des mois. Aucune idée, au final. La lassitude me gagnait ; je ne me reconnaissais plus.

-Regulus… Ouvre…, gémis-je presque, le front collé à la barrière.

-Pars…

-Allez… Est-ce que ça te tuerait… Ah bah non, quel con… Hem… Est-ce que ça t'emmerde à ce point de faire ce que je te dis de faire même si c'est pour ton bien ?…

-Va-t-en…

-Eh, Regulus… Tu te rappelles quand tu boudais dans ta chambre parce que j'avais abîmé un de tes précieux livres ? Tu chouinais comme un bébé alors qu'un simple « Reparo » aurait suffi à tout arranger. Mais non, tu continuais à te lamenter.

-Laisse-moi.

-Pitoyable. Tellement pitoyable. T'as toujours été une chialeuse lâche.

-LAISSE-MOI !

Je savais bien qu'il ne s'énervait pas, ou plutôt ne paniquait pas, à cause de ce que je lui disais, mais simplement du fait de ma présence, mais j'en avais plus qu'assez. Je devais peut-être devenir un peu fou, moi aussi, à force de côtoyer ce malade. Alors je me mis à vociférer tandis qu'il en faisait de même avec son texte habituel. Je me bouchai toutefois les oreilles parce qu'il beuglait sacrément fort.

-Ah, ah ! Ça te fait chier, hein ?! Ouais ! T'es pitoyable ! Faut dire ce qui est ! Une chialeuse, une vraie ! Qu'a jamais rien su faire de sa vie ! Qu'a rejoint les rangs d'un psychopathe parce qu'elle était pas foutue de réfléchir trois secondes d'affilée ! T'as raison de pas sortir d'ici ! Si tu le faisais, je te casserais la gueule avant que t'aies eu le temps de comprendre, espèce d'immonde petite salope ! Tu geins parce que quelqu'un t'a tué ? Parce que tu crois que je vais te plaindre ? T'étais dans le camp des enfoirés ! T'as eu peur ? T'as souffert ? Ah ! La bonne blague ! Est-ce que tu penses une seconde aux familles des victimes de ton maître adoré ?! Tu veux savoir quoi ? J'espère que t-t-t-… hein ?

Je me coupai dans ma tirade, m'étant aperçu que je n'entendais plus que ma voix. J'ôtai mes mains de mes oreilles, vérifiant. Mais il s'était tu, lui aussi. Et les brumes… Les brumes s'étaient dissipées ! Je me redressai et regardai à l'intérieur de la bulle. C'était un lac. Un grand lac aux reflets verts effrayants. Avec un rocher au milieu. Et… Et… Non. Dessus, il y avait un être humain. Le décor disparut, ne laissant qu'une bulle blanche avec seulement son occupant, juste devant moi. Jeune, oui. Trempé, dégoulinant même. Les vêtements arrachés, imbibés d'eau et de sang. Des morceaux de peau manquaient, laissant des muscles, parfois des os, à la vue. Il manquait la moitié de sa main gauche. Il marchait sur l'extérieur de son pied droit. Son œil gauche était crevé. Son bras droit tombait mollement, poignet retourné, au bout d'une épaule dont la clavicule brisée ressortait. Il portait des traces de coups de dents et de griffes. Et s'il avait toutes ces marques, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas juste des animaux qui s'étaient repus de son corps laissé à traîner, mais que c'était responsable de sa mort.

-Tu as été dévoré vif…

Et s'il était toujours mouillé…

-Pendant qu'on te noyait ?

Il ne me dit rien. Il me fixait. Ma vision se brouilla. Je pleurais, pétrifié.

 _« Quoi que ton frère ait fait… Il ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. »_

Je ne réagis qu'au retour des brumes.

-Que… ! Non ! Regulus ! Attends ! Attends ! Appelle le Rien ! Laisse le Rien t'aider ! Fais confiance au Rien ! Regulus !

Mais le silence. Toujours le silence.

[… … …]

Je ne retournai plus voir mon frère pendant longtemps, hanté par cette scène d'horreur. Et par une phrase qui tournait en boucle de ma tête :

 _« Mon petit frère est mort dévoré vif et noyé. »_

-Dévoré vif et noyé, je répétais sans cesse.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? J'avais du mal à me dire que, même par vengeance, quelqu'un puisse se résoudre un tel extrême de cruauté. Le seul être que je concevais capable d'une telle chose, c'était Voldemort lui-même… Mais cela voulait-il dire que Regulus l'avait trahi ? Et de quelle manière pour mériter un tel sort ? Est-ce que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne le concernant ? Est-ce que… j'avais pu méconnaître un membre de ma propre famille à ce point ?

 _« Mon petit frère est mort dévoré vif et noyé. »_

Et au lieu d'admettre qu'il ait pu être autre chose que la personne que je m'étais imaginée qu'il était, je l'avais accusé de tous les maux possibles et inimaginables, sans rien savoir de ce qui s'était passé. Regulus était mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Il avait disparu ; je m'étais dit qu'il avait fui et je ne m'étais jamais inquiété, allant même jusqu'à espérer que quelqu'un lui fasse payer son allégeance envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _« Mon petit frère est mort dévoré vif et noyé. »_

Qui du Serpentard ou du Gryffondor était réellement le sale type, le lâche, l'arrogant ? Il était tout seul dans sa bulle, avec ses souvenirs, repoussant le Rien. Et moi j'étais là, dans mon lit, bien au chaud, avec mes amis à disposition pour me consoler. Moi, avec ma mort rapide et indolore. Moi, avec le Rien que je pouvais appeler à tout moment pour soulager mon esprit, mon âme.

 _« Mon petit frère est mort dévoré vif et noyé. »_

Je me mis debout. J'étais pitoyable. C'était moi la chialeuse. Je devrais être avec lui. Le couloir s'ouvrit devant moi. Je n'avais jamais été un bon frère. Plus que cela ; je n'avais jamais été un frère tout court. Mais je pouvais rattraper ça. Je m'élançai vers la bulle de Regulus. Je pouvais l'aider. Je pouvais le sortir de là. De ce cauchemar qu'il vivait jusque dans la mort. Je pouvais le sauver. J'allais le sauver.

-Regulus ! L'appelai-je.

-Pars…

-Non ! Pas sans toi ! Plus jamais sans toi !

-Va-t-en…

-Écoute ! Écoute bien, Reg, parce que t'entendras pas ça souvent ! Je suis désolé !

-… Laisse-moi…

-Je suis désolé ! De ne pas être revenu plus tôt et d'avoir été un frère abominable ! De n'avoir toujours été qu'un imbécile plein de préjugés et à l'insupportable fierté ! Je pensais que le monde était noir et blanc et je me suis borné à être aveugle et sourd à tout ce qui aurait pu me prouver que j'avais tort. Je t'ai négligé, abandonné, alors que tu méritais mille fois ma confiance… Je t'ai regardé de haut… Je t'ai hais… Alors que je ne sais rien de ce que tu as vécu, ni rien de ce que tu as jamais ressenti. Je suis désolé… d'avoir été la pire famille que tu pouvais avoir… Mais une fois… Juste une fois… J'ai un conseil qu'il faut que tu suives… Laisse le Rien t'aider. Ou laisse-moi entrer. Ou sors d'ici. Mais ne reste pas là, tout seul. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. S'il te AAAAH !

Je tombai, face contre Rien. La barrière avait disparu. Les brumes aussi. Ainsi que le lac, et le rocher. J'étais aux pieds de Regulus. Je bondis sur mes deux jambes et l'étreignis, faisant abstraction de l'odeur métallique qui le couvrait et de sa repoussante apparence.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche…, souffla-t-il, amer. Je suis celui qui a découvert comment Voldemort a acquis l'immortalité, qui a trouvé la cachette d'un de ses artefacts et qui est parvenu à le lui dérober. J'y ai laissé la vie. J'avais dix-sept ans, Sirius.

Je ne trouvai rien d'autre à répondre que ;

-Rien. Appelle le Rien. Respire et appelle le Rien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

-Parce que c'est quelqu'un qui sait à quel point tu as été courageux et qui t'aime qui t'implore de le faire.

Alors mon frère m'a dit « d'accord ». Et _ce qui restait_ d'un garçon de dix-sept ans est devenu _ce qui était_ un garçon de dix-sept ans. Je ne l'ai pas lâché. Je ne pouvais plus.

[… … …]

Je ne mettais presque plus les pieds dans ma bulle, suivant Regulus où qu'il aille. Il avait changé sa propre « chambre » en une immense bibliothèque ; quelque chose à en donner le tournis. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à lire, et même si je m'ennuyais, je restais avec lui. Je craignais qu'à le quitter un peu trop longtemps je le retrouve en revenant de nouveau debout sur un rocher, au milieu d'un lac, caché par ses brumes. Et le fait qu'il regardait régulièrement sa main dont une partie lui avait été arrachée, comme étonné de la trouver complète, ou qu'il se tâtait encore parfois le visage, surpris de voir des deux yeux, me confortait dans cette idée que je devais continuer à le surveiller. Je dormais même avec. Mais je m'étais particulièrement attaché aux moments que je passais sous ma forme Animagus. Je me couchais sur le tapis de sa bibliothèque et il venait s'adosser à moi, tenant un livre d'une main, me caressant la tête de l'autre. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je prenais soin de lui comme je le pouvais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il alors sans cesser sa lecture.

Je l'observai, interrogateur. Il soupira.

-Tu couines depuis tout à l'heure, m'annonça-t-il.

Sous ma forme de chien, je ne pouvais pas répondre. Je levai donc les yeux au ciel.

-Si, tu couines, assura-t-il en retour.

Je grognai, retroussant légèrement les babines. Il rétorqua, plein d'insolence ;

-Pff, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu _couines_.

Je me redressai, le bousculant un peu, puis me rallongeai, posant la tête sur sa cuisse.

-Fut un temps où tu m'aurais rossé pour avoir osé te parler comme je viens de le faire, releva-t-il.

Je soufflai lourdement, lui signalement mon rejet de cette sombre période. Il posa son livre et commença à me faire ce qui était clairement des papouilles. Un instant, je me dis que c'était le genre de choses qu'on faisait à un animal, un vrai, pas à un Animagus, mais il fallait avouer que la sensation était plutôt agréable. Alors je me laissai faire. C'est-à-dire que mon frère était doué avec ses mains. Sans doute quelque chose qu'il avait hérité de son apprentissage attentif des potions, matière dont il fallait traiter avec une particulière délicatesse les ingrédients. Je levai un œil vitreux de contentement vers la figure de Regulus qui me jeta un furtif regard avant d'afficher un demi-sourire amusé.

-Ne me bave pas dessus.

[… … …]

-Tout se passe bien pour vous deux ? Nous questionna Lily du bout des lèvres, la tête non loin de finir dans l'assiette.

Nous étions tous les quatre à table, James et elle, mon frère et moi. Je gardai le silence ; pour moi, tout allait bien. Je n'en étais pas si sûr concernant Regulus. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était d'une incroyable conversation. Il ne l'avait jamais été mais, à présent, je ne me moquais plus de ne pas connaître le fond de sa pensée.

Il se tamponna dignement la bouche avec sa serviette.

-Si ta question porte sur notre état psychologique… Je pourrais difficilement prétendre ne pas avoir de séquelles mais voyant mal comment je pourrais mourir encore, les choses ne peuvent ici que s'arranger.

Il fit une petite pause, le temps de prendre une gorgée d'eau, avant de poursuivre.

-En ce qui concerne Sirius ; toute la magie du monde ne serait pas en mesure de lui rendre les neurones qui lui ont toujours manqué. Donc on peut dire qu'il va on ne peut mieux.

Par un discret mouvement du bras, je le vis se préparer à parer, ou tout du moins amortir, le coup qu'il s'attendait à recevoir en réponse. Mais je souriais bêtement, la tête dans la paume de la main, le coude sur la table.

-Tu ne te mets pas en colère ? Nota-t-il, méfiant.

Je souriais toujours. Aaah, son insupportable caractère m'avait manqué.

-Sirius ?…

-Oui~ ?

-Je préfère quand tu t'énerves…

J'allais répondre quand Lily ajouta, plus bas encore ;

-Je ne posais pas la question dans ce sens…

James me recracha sa bière à la figure avant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux. Mon frère, qui s'était plus ou moins propulsé sur le côté par réflexe, était devenu cramoisi. Le temps d'enregistrer l'information et de percuter le sous-entendu et mon visage prenait la même teinte que le sien. Lily regarda chacun de nous trois, tour à tour, avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré qui allait mal avec sa propre rougeur.

-Oh, je vous en prie ! Comme si j'étais la seule à l'avoir pensé !

Et mes deux mains à couper ; je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais vu Regulus avec un air coupable.

[… … …]

-Et donc… on a l'air d'un couple, conclus-je.

J'étais assis à un bout du canapé de la bulle-bibliothèque de mon frère, lui à l'autre.

-Manifestement.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on modifie notre comportement ?

-Probablement.

-Mais y'a pas de loi ici, enfin… Je veux dire… Y'a rien qui interdit de se comporter comme on veut, pourvu qu'on ne fasse de mal à personne… Pas que je dis que c'est une bonne chose qu'on ressemble à un couple, mais rien ne laisse entendre que c'en est une _mauvaise_ pour autant, non ? Et puis, je ne vois pas en quoi les choses sont ambiguës…

Je voyais très bien en quoi elles l'étaient, mais je me portais très bien comme ça. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y changer quoi que ce soit.

-Ce n'est pas non plus comme si on avait toujours été proches…, renchéris-je. C'est une façon de rattraper le temps perdu.

Je tournai les yeux vers Regulus qui me fixait sans ciller, une indéchiffrable expression sur les traits. Il fronça alors les sourcils, l'air contrarié.

-Tu te cherches des excuses, là.

-Parce que tu ne t'en cherches pas, toi, peut-être ?

-Je te demande pardon si je t'ai donné l'impression de me prendre la tête sur le sujet, mais il n'en est rien. Et pour tout te dire, c'est franchement décevant de la part d'un Gryffondor doublé d'un Maraudeur que tu t'embourbes dans une réflexion au lieu de faire ce que tu as toujours fait de mieux ; dédaigner royalement les conséquences potentielles de tes actes.

Alors je me suis jeté sur ses lèvres, les dévorant. Personne, pas même lui, n'avait le droit de me qualifier de « décevant ».

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Hm… Je me suis aperçue que le monde des morts pouvait rappeler la chambre de Rose Quartz dans Steven Universe. Même si j'ai créé cette facette de mon O.S en toute innocence, je ne peux qu'admettre, à la relecture, l'influence, même involontaire, et je préfère rendre à César ce qui est à César. Sinon, même si je l'ai certainement déjà dit ailleurs, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Sirius, alors ça a été très difficile pour moi de me glisser dans sa peau pour lui donner la narration. J'espère néanmoins avoir réussi à estomper suffisamment mon aversion pour les Maraudeurs afin que ça ne soit pas gênant à la lecture. J'ai hésité à faire entrer Severus et Remus dans l'histoire, cependant, ça aurait donné naissance à des dialogues aux contenus similaires, et en plus, j'aurais fini par vouloir intégrer de plus en plus de personnages morts lors de la bataille finale, ce qui aurait plus encombré le récit qu'autre chose. Donc voilà, j'ai préféré rester concentrée sur le SirReg, m'efforçant de conserver autant possible le « family » malgré la romance, parce que je pense que dans les couples incestueux, la fraternité est aussi importante que l'amour. En espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment !**


End file.
